This invention relates to a continuous ditch excavator.
Many types of development projects, including residential and commercial construction and irrigation, as well as underground utility installation involving the burying of pipe or conduit, involve ditch excavation. Such ditches must frequently be angled and/or curved in order to stay within the confines of the property owned by the person authorizing the excavation or to avoid encountering natural and artificial barriers such as waterways, desired wooded areas, and preexisting underground utility installations.
Prior art ditch excavators typically include augers or other digging implements that are mounted on or near the front of the excavator. This arrangement precludes continuous excavation at corners and curves in the ditch, because such excavators must cease excavation and reorient themselves whenever corners and curves in the ditch are desired. This interruption becomes more and more pronounced as the angle of the turn becomes greater; turns of 90 to 180 degrees are especially troublesome. This problem results not only in temporary work stoppage, but also in potentially inconsistent ditches. The width and depth of the ditch, as well as the pitch of the ditch walls, may vary with each retraction, reorientation, and re-engagement of the excavator at turns in the desired ditch path. In addition, with the necessary reorientation of the excavator comes the risk of misguiding the excavator during reorientation such that the integrity of the portion of the ditch that has already been excavated is compromised or damaged.
The present invention solves this problem by providing a continuous ditch excavator with a substantially centrally-disposed auger that enables the excavator chassis to rotate about the auger, thereby allowing the excavator to make turns at any angle without the need for retracting the auger from the ditch. Such a design ensures ditch consistency and integrity as well as avoidance of work stoppages caused by excavator retraction and reorientation.